


領帶引發的誤會

by ethor



Series: 兄弟鬩床 [1]
Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: 收錄於2018夏文武愛愛本《兄弟鬩床》





	領帶引發的誤會

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄於2018夏文武愛愛本《兄弟鬩床》

王振文獨自在床上被七點半的鬧鐘叫醒，他習慣性的摸摸背後的位置，尋找熟悉的溫暖，卻只摸到被拉平的床單。他帶著起床氣，惱怒的翻身，看到身旁一片空蕩蕩才想到今天不太一樣。

振武今天被派去機場接待外國客戶，早上五點多就出門了。他依稀記起振武出門前在他耳邊印下一個早安吻，叮嚀他要吃早餐，有空的話會打電話叫他起床。不過他在睡夢中應該只是不耐的哼哼兩聲做為回應而已。

振文揉揉惺忪的睡眼，下床準備上班。他吃完早餐，刷牙洗臉刮鬍子，一切都跟平常無異。畢竟他也是個成年人了，振武離開一下子才不會影響他的生活——

直到他發現他要自己打領帶。

從高中的制服、大學面試的西裝，到就職後的上班族裝扮，他的領帶都是振武打的，每天早上不用他講，振武就會走到他面前，幫他繫好領帶。過了太久都成了習慣，而且沒有振武幫忙的早晨還是第一次。

他手忙腳亂的翻弄著光滑的布料，試圖回想振武平時是怎麼在他脖頸上打出漂亮的領帶，但他手中打的結還是歪七扭八。他挫敗的找出手機搜尋教學影片，照著做的結果反而把自己搞得更混亂。

眼看就要遲到，他也只好放棄的把領帶塞進公事包，裸著領口踏出家門。

※ ※ ※

振武回到公司時沒看到振文，反而是手機在他口袋裡震了幾下。他拿起手機一看，果然是振文，不過他傳來的訊息總讓他覺得有些曖昧的氛圍。

「王振文 回來馬上到洗手間找我」

「王振文 快一點」

「王振文 立刻」

他懷著疑惑和些微的期待推開洗手間的門，振文已經在裡面等著他了。他沒穿西裝外套，上身只穿著一件白襯衫，偏瘦的身材透著光若隱若現。振文本來靠在洗手台前滑手機，看到他來才趕緊迎了上去，將手上的東西塞給振武。

「幫我。」雖然是命令的口氣，但振文卻脹紅了臉，滿是羞赧。

「幫、幫你幹嘛？」伸手一看，遞給他的東西是一條領帶，振武有些為難，雖然在家裡不是沒玩過類似的花樣，但是這是在公司啊，而且他們等等還有的忙呢。「振文，這樣不太好吧？」

「……你在想什麼，幫我打領帶啦！」振文愣了好幾秒才知道振武想到什麼，嫌棄的揍了他一拳，臉也更紅了。他主動拉起哥哥的手，放到他脖子上，讓振武開始打領帶。他看到振武咬著唇，試圖掩蓋那藏不住的笑意，更羞憤地想搶回領帶奪門而出，但最終還是被振武拉了回來。

振武終於笑了出來，連眼睛都開心地瞇起，脖子受制於哥哥的振文只能生著悶氣，等到振武拍拍他脖子上那個漂亮的領結，才猛的轉身離開，但馬上被拉進溫暖的懷裡。

「對不起啦，是我想歪了。」振武討饒般的聲音在他耳邊響起時，振文的氣早就消了一半，但他還是不滿的抗議道：「你為什麼要把我想的這麼飢渴！你這色鬼！」

「因為上次才在沙發上用領帶……」話還沒說完，振文一個轉身就堵住他的嘴，最後離去的時候還警告般的用力的咬了他的下唇一下。

「在外面不行。」

「我也覺得不好。」振武順從的抱著他蹭了蹭，「但我沒想到你不會打領帶。」

「被你寵壞的。」振文沒好氣的吐槽，「我本來也想直接放棄，不過等等要跟客戶開會，怕被上面的人念，說我穿的太隨便。」振文名義上是公司的繼承人，但也正因為這樣，所有上司都被他爸爸指示要好好磨練他。振武雖因為不是王家親生，沒有繼承權而沒被嚴格的要求，還是會心疼振文。振文倒覺得沒什麼，他又不是沒能力的大少爺，只要把事情做好就沒人敢找他麻煩。

「也是……說到開會，要準備出去了，得先去做準備。」振武看看手錶，提醒振文。

「好。」嘴巴上雖然這麼應著，但振文還是抱著哥哥好一會才放手。兄弟倆對著鏡子整理好儀容，準備走出洗手間時，振文突然高高挑起眉，湊近振武耳朵呢喃：「你好像很喜歡領帶，今晚回家要不要再玩一次？」

「……矇眼睛還是綁手？」

振文帶著惡魔般的燦爛笑容打開門：「隨你高興。」

※ ※ ※

晚上回到家，先洗過澡的振文正癱在沙發上耍廢，接著頭髮還帶著水氣的振武就蹭上來討抱抱。兩人間的親密接觸本來就多，就算不牽扯到性，他們還是會花上幾十分鐘在家裡各處摟摟抱抱，或許再加上幾個纏綿的吻。

振文懶洋洋的陷在柔軟的椅墊上，任振武托著他的腦袋，在眼睫、鼻尖和微張的唇上落下一個又一個親吻，而哥哥的另一隻手則伸進早已散亂的衣裳裡流連。

等他回神，這早就不是單純的親暱而已。振文的呼吸裡參雜了誘人的淺吟，振武觸碰他的力道則是多了佔有的力道。振武將他的腿用力一抬，讓振文順勢將腿纏在振武腰上，雙手也抱著哥哥的肩膀，將兩人之間狹窄的距離又拉得更近。腿間的硬挺隔著布料相互磨蹭，引得纏綿的唇齒間洩出不知是誰的呻吟。

「想要你。」振文先忍不住哀求，一邊拉扯著振武的上衣，想幫他脫掉。振武停下親吻，直起身脫去棉T，扔在一邊。振文仰望著振武精實的身材，還伸出手，由下而上撫摸。

振武看著他癡癡的眼神，揉亂他的頭髮：「喜歡嗎？」

「超、喜、歡。」振文隨著緩慢的音節揉捏振武的胸肌，引得哥哥發笑。振武也拉起振文的衣服，引導他伸直雙手，退去衣服。「我也想看你的。」

「我又沒什麼好看，沒有胸肌，腹肌也只有一塊——王振武！等一下，很癢啦！」振文的抱怨還沒結束，振武就低頭，將嘴覆在他平坦的肚腹上吮吻。沒經過鍛鍊的身體白皙柔軟，振武還故意用下巴短短的鬍渣去蹭他的肚臍，惹得振文抱著他的頭求饒，他才挪動位置，和振文鼻尖相碰。

「沒肌肉也沒關係啊，很可愛。」

「那我要去練肌肉，練得比你還壯。」

「一樣很可愛。」

「也是啦，如果⋯⋯」振文壞笑著摸進哥哥的褲襠，不輕不重的捏了一把，「如果我不可愛，你哪會這麼硬？」

振武大喘一口氣，開口央求：「振文。」

「來吧。」振文邀請似的把腿張得更開，明明短褲都還他在身上，這個動作卻讓振武差點失去理智。

他深吸一口氣，等冷靜一些才開口要求：「文，你早上說，可以用領帶⋯⋯」

振文歪歪頭，爽快地答應：「好啊，你去拿。」

振武出來時，振文已經把短褲蹬在腳邊，全裸躺在沙發上等他，還慵懶的撫摸著自己翹在小腹上的陰莖。

「來吧！」振文看到哥哥手裡拿的，正是早上哥哥在公司幫他繫上的暗紅色領帶。這條布料也曾將振武的雙手縛在背後，讓他無法觸摸騎乘在他身上的振文。他主動將雙手奉上，嘴角的微笑裡帶著赤裸裸的誘惑，振武喉頭一燥，趕緊低頭將繩結打好。

領帶已繫在振文的腕上，振武怕他痛，綁得很鬆，但已經足夠讓振文的雙手無法活動。「會痛嗎？」

「還好。」振文好奇的看著他手上打好的結，還試著扯了扯，確定領帶不會滑落。這倒比打領帶簡單多了，畢竟以前他也曾經用同樣的死結就綁住哥哥的手。「那你現在想怎麼玩？還要不要矇眼睛？」

振武一愣，隨即露出恍然的表情親了一下振文：「對欸，我都忘了！」

「欸等……」被綁著手的振文還來不及阻止，只能看著哥哥三步併作兩步的跑進臥室裡，拿出睡覺時用的眼罩幫他戴上。

「不是要用領帶？」振文有些不習慣眼前的黑暗，但還是乖乖讓振武調整眼罩的位置，不過心裡卻疑惑，上次他用來矇起振武眼睛的分明是哥哥的領帶，而不是眼罩。

「這樣比較舒服，而且你不是說要隨我高興？」

「你還真的想玩啊……嗚嗯……」振文什麼都看不到，手腕也被捆起，高舉在頭頂無法動彈。他能感受到的只有振武宛如野火燎原般的愛撫，還有噴在自己脖頸的濕熱氣息。

「怎麼可能不想。」身前的人正跪在地上，雖然看不到他的表情，卻能聽到他的話中帶著明顯的愉悅。

「而且我本來以為是你要被我綁起來跟矇眼睛。」

「那就跟上次一樣啦，你不想玩點新花樣嗎？」振武的舌尖已經來到他的小腹底端，只要再低一些就能碰到他的勃起。

「哥……」振文的乞求毫無用處，振武沒去碰他的下身，而是回到他的頸側，落下細碎的吻，彷彿是要他別急躁。

他只聽到振武的嗓音溫溫的響起：「乖，我們去床上好不好？」

「你不想在沙發上做？」

「嗯，我想從背後來，我怕沙發空間不夠。」

「……你爽就好，快一點。」振武的確比較偏愛背後位，他貌似很享受從背後進入振文的時候能同時撫摸他的腰背，而他更愛用發燙的大手抓著振文的臀瓣把他拖近，讓振文含得更深。要不是振文喜歡在做愛的時候看著振武的臉，喜歡在喘息間接吻，搞不好他也會想要每一次都這樣來。

「才不是這樣，我也希望你舒服啊。」

「我哪一次跟你做不舒服？」

振武輕笑著，扶他坐起身。「那我抱你進去，來。」被捆起來的手沒辦法伸展，所以振武引導振文舉高手，鑽進那個狹小的擁抱裡。「抱好喔。」叮嚀之後，振武就輕鬆的摟著振文的腰臀，把他抱起來。失去視覺的振文只能任振武擺佈，掛在他脖子上，隨著腳步一晃一晃，最後他的背脊終於碰到柔軟的床單，振武也隨之壓上來，嘴唇迎接振文盲目的尋找。

親吻間，振文不斷想用身體去磨蹭振武還穿著內褲的下身。明明就已經硬到會發疼的程度了，振武還是堅持要做足前戲，他的雙手還在振文胸膛和腰際留戀，但振文亟需被碰觸的地方還要更下面，在他兩腿之間，只有振武觸碰過的禁地⋯⋯

「哥，我想要……」看不見也摸不到，振文只能難受的扭動著身體。

「耐心一點——」「快點幹我。」這句話百試百靈，振武動作瞬間一滯，接著振文就被翻過成趴跪的姿勢，被綁起來的雙手只能用手肘撐在床上，幸好床墊柔軟，不至於難受。振武摸進他的臀縫，隨即驚喜的捏捏他的臀肉：「怎麼自己做準備啦？這麼急？」

「你明明就很喜歡！廢話很多欸！」輕笑著不再講廢話的振武親了一下他的尾椎，緩緩地推入一根手指，振文驚喘了聲，被欲望弄得昏昏脹脹的腦袋才想起，為什麼自己一直都不喜歡背後式。

因為跪在床上，從後面被深入的這種姿勢，總是讓他特別敏感。

不只是特別舒服的程度而已，而是敏感到振武只要找對角度頂個幾下，振文就會哭著高潮的程度。

他已經預見到什麼叫做「自作孽不可活」。不過這是振武難得的要求，就算被弄到起不了床也要滿足振武。

振武的手指在他體內撥弄了好一會才抽出來，取而代之的是更炙熱的硬物，頂在他的洞口，一點一點的慢慢推入。「嘶……文，放鬆，你不是準備好了嗎？怎麼還這麼緊？」

「很緊就不要一直進來，很痛！」大概是因為看不見，又敏感的的關係，振文比平時還緊繃。振武試了幾次後還是難以讓振文接納他，只好愛撫振文光滑的背，想讓他放鬆，但下身還是在振文的臀辦間磨蹭著。「很緊張嗎？」

振文最後還是點頭承認：「看不到你有點奇怪……」

「別怕，我在這。」振武的胸膛覆上他的背脊，在肩胛骨上烙下安撫的吻，一路迤邐往後，最後振武在白淨的臀辦上咬了一口，火熱的氣息讓他不禁顫慄。「讓你放鬆一點。」

「你在說什麼——王振武！」穴口上觸感讓振文嚇了一跳，柔軟濕潤的舌在他臀縫裏滑動。振武舔著他敏感洞口，一邊再次幫他擴張。「王振武你幹什麼！」

振武沒用言語回答，他的舉動已經是最好的回應。被綑綁的雙手不能像以前一樣，嬉鬧般的把振武推開，只能無力的將呻吟埋在床墊裡。舔舐的地方不只洞口，還沿伸到了會陰、陰囊後側，還來回掃過振文的勃起。最後振武回到穴口，沿著肌肉紋理用舌尖劃了個圈，才放開他，振文感覺到振武短暫的離開幾秒，回來的時候則帶著潤滑劑蓋子打開的聲響。「你做準備是不是太急了啊，這樣會受傷。」振文都能想見振武擔心的神色，他正想說些什麼反駁，那些小聰明卻都被振武伸進來的第二指和持續的舔舐弄得煙消雲散，只剩下舒服的哼聲。

被剝奪了視覺和下身被仔細擴張的酥麻反而讓時間感變的模糊，不知道過了多久，三隻指頭才溫柔的抽出，再次換上他熟悉的硬物。振武跪在他身後開始緩緩進出的同時，振文也試圖撐起上半身，想多感受振武的體溫，卻又被振武按回床上。被撐開、填滿的感覺似乎比以前都還要鮮明強烈，振文就算不能撫慰自己，也能感覺自己的頂端濕漉漉的。「嗯……哥，毛巾……你有沒有拿毛巾過來？」

「有。」簡單的一個字就讓振文安心不少，振文猜想哥哥現在只專注在性愛上，無暇分心，才如此寡言，也就安心地繼續享受。但振武除了擺動腰胯外，還分心於眼前淫糜的情景：蜜桃般豐滿的臀辦夾著他的硬挺，要全根沒入還得用手掰開，粉色的洞口緊緊箍著他。而振文的細腰隨著他的撞擊而前後擺動，細緻的脖頸仰起，發出呻吟，而蓋上大半個俊俏面容的黑色的眼罩則更添情色。

振文雖不知道哥哥到底看到的景象是什麼，但振武愈加快速用力的撞擊讓他知道振武真的很享受，所以他也勉力的迎合著。但就像之前他警覺到的，每次的背後式他根本撐不了多久，但那時候都是他幫自己打出來，現在他的陰莖無人照料，垂在他胯下晃蕩。他只好帶著呻吟，半是命令半是撒嬌：「哥，幫我摸一下好不好？你弄得我快要到了……」

振武本來扣在他腰上的手馬上伸到他身下，撈起他的硬挺，隨著律動摩娑。當振武指頭上的繭蹭過最為敏感的繫帶，振文突然一陣痙攣，振武馬上停下動作，從旁邊拿過毛巾包覆在頂端，才繼續開始抽插和套弄。

振文最後是被後腰上帶著啃咬的吻給帶上高潮，他嗚咽著射在振武手中的毛巾裡，急欲掙脫的手腕被勒的發疼。振武等他結束後才用毛巾簡單的清理乾淨，還沒等振文喘過氣，又繼續抽插。剛高潮後的身體毫無力氣承受下一輪的進攻，振文腿一軟，就癱倒在床上，連帶著把振武的硬物也推了出去。

「文，你還可以嗎？」振武憂心的親吻落在耳後，但還沒滿足的硬物卻是氣勢洶洶的戳在振文腰際的軟肉上。振文只能哼哼一聲代表自己沒事，示意振武繼續。振武還想再幫他套弄，卻被振文扭開，「射不出來了啦，你快點。」甜膩的抱怨可愛得不禁讓振武微笑，卻很克制的沒笑出聲。振武再次回到他體內時，也跟著趴伏在他背上。振文頸側最怕癢的地方，頸背泛紅的肌膚都被振武吻過，接著振武引導他抬頭，振文這才親到哥哥久違的唇。

振武在振文高潮後才會這麼毫無顧忌的橫衝直撞，虛脫的振文在眼前的黑暗裡放空，一邊本能的在被撞到腺體時發出呻吟。最後振武低吼一聲，將自己推到最裡面，振文被體內瀰漫開來的溫熱弄得清醒了些，扭頭和高潮中的振武索吻。結束後兩人才慵懶地趴在床上。振文被振武壓著，戀人還埋在他剛被蹂躪過的小洞裡不肯離開，但剛射進去的熱液已經從兩人交合的縫隙裡滲出，振文害怕一用力呼吸或移動身體，又會流得更多出來，趕緊夾緊，引得敏感的耳際傳來振武完事後的喘息。「哥，要流出來了。」

振武連忙起身，抽出自己，還膨脹著的前端連帶著把一些白濁也給刮了出來，還好振武動作快，用剛才扔在一邊的毛巾擦拭乾淨。「好像射得有點多，對不起。」振武一邊清理一邊道歉。

「反正都是你在清，我又沒關係。」振文也休息夠了，卻還動彈不得，只好任著振武在他體內攪動。

振武好氣又好笑的在他被撞擊到充血的臀辦上咬了一口，以示不滿，「我是怕你不舒服，來，幫你解開。」振武先幫他解開手腕上的領帶，接著才拿去眼罩。甫一接觸到外界的光線，振文還張不開眼，只能瞇起眼看向繼續清理的振武。振武的眉眼依舊溫柔，看不出幾分鐘前在他身後如野獸般交合的樣子，只有臉上和胸膛上淋漓的汗水才能窺見剛才的性事有多激烈。

振武往返浴室和臥室幾趟後，終於把振文清乾淨，兩人雙雙躺回床上。振文依偎在振武身旁，振武正揪著眉，執起他的手腕細心的揉捏。剛剛被捆起的地方雖然不痛，但是還有些紅腫痠麻。

「你這什麼表情？我也很爽啊。」振文戳戳振武皺成一團的眉頭，笑著安慰兄長。

「真的？沒有不舒服？」振武睜著大眼，擔心中卻帶著點期待。

「真的啊，你超難得會提出要求要怎麼做，我怎麼可能會拒絕。」振文嘻笑著趴上振武的胸膛，「下次再來一遍？」

「嗯……不要。」振武悶悶的笑聲從厚實的胸膛裡傳來，「我還有別的想法。」

「告訴我。」振武湊近振文耳邊，說了幾句悄悄話。振文瞇起眼，吻上振武的嘴角，「好呀，下次就玩那個。」

——〈領帶引發的誤會〉完


End file.
